


I've Got You

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, coy, saying I love you with out saying I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John notices that Sherlock is being coy, slightly suggestive and whoa, just a bit funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

“What are you up to,” John asked from the comfort of his chair.

Sherlock immediately turned to view that part of the flat behind him. Checking to see if John was talking to someone else.

“Now don’t play coy – you Sherlock Holmes cannot pull off coy.” John smirked he had the consulting detective by the diminutive follicles.

“I beg your pardon.” Sherlock said his left eyebrow ascending into the stratosphere.

“You are over there in your chair plotting and scheming and I will not stand for it.” John was adamant.

“Will you lie down for it?” Sherlock said rather matter-of-factly. Eyes squinting into silver lasers trained on John.

“Are you proposition me?” John was making the fish out of water face and sitting forward onto the edge of his chair. 

“Is it a proposition if both parties are already confirmed in their mutual capitulation to said act?” Sherlock was being so smug.

“Are you taking the piss?” John’s eyes opened fractionally while his lips thinned and his rather intimate tongue gave a brief and sexy appearance.

Sherlock looked down at his crotch and said dismissively. “No. I can confirm; no piss.” 

John looked at the rather large growing bulge in Sherlock’s bespoke dress slacks and began to smile which evolved into a giggle, which mutated to bells of laughter.

Sherlock just loved to make John laugh. He smiled his little boy smile.

“Come here.” John used his captain’s voice with deep over tones of severe affection.

Sherlock stood, with his long legs he was a mere two strides from John. Yet he took mincing sideways steps toward John prolonging his arrival. As soon as he was within John’s grasp. John grabbed his shirtsleeve pulling him down. Amazingly enough, Sherlock was able to fold up his long lankiness neatly until he sat in John’s lap.

“Did I ever tell you, you are a great sack of potatoes, Sherlock?”

“Ah, but I’m your sack of potatoes.” Sherlock leans his head on John’s shoulder. He could be so adorable sometimes.

John had learned early on that though Sherlock was a high functioning in a majority of the areas of his rather intense life, in matters of intimacy he was very child-like. This brought out the protective instincts in John. He was sure that this vulnerability had left Sherlock open to abuse in his younger years.

John didn’t want to imagine the bullying and intolerance that Sherlock had suffered because of his scathing truthfulness and rapid-fire rhetoric, which mowed normal people down without a moment’s hesitation.

With John, Sherlock had found someone so suitable to his very eccentric nature that it defied logic. Everyone else in Sherlock’s life saw him as a corrosive mouthed genius, with no sense of personal space, no care or concern for ‘normal’ social graces, no common sense at all with a tiny bit of badass on the side.

John looked into those eyes that were electric, that shocked and amazed with their beauty and intensity. He saw a young man who had undertones of fragility. A heart tested by the cruelty of children and later by his uni peers. John felt his love deepen, always and ever deeper. A love so strong it would prevent any present or future harm. He found his strong arms tighten around the slender man in his lap.

“I’ve got you.” John said the words with emphasis on each-and-every word. “No one will ever hurt your heart again. You are in my care now.”

Sherlock let out a breath that could-only-be-described as contentment as he further melted into John embrace.

“Okay, I need extensive vigorous sex now, please.” Sherlock declared as he popped up from John’s lap pulling him up also.

Thoroughly amused John followed as he always did.

“I’m going to vigorously sex you into the furthest halls of your fucking Mind Palace. He said smiling at Sherlock’s back.

Delighted and thrilled at the idea, Sherlock turned, scooped up his smaller lover into his arms. Taking huge strides to their bedroom, he set John down knowing his righteous indignation concerning this activity was going to blast him out of the room.

Grabbing John by his jumper, he initiated an overpowering kiss that stoppered up John’s irritation and brought out the raging lust that he knew simmered below John’s sexy surface.

“Off.” John commanded through the side of his mouth. “Naked. Now.” He clarified.

Sherlock completely disrobed while maintaining the insane kiss.

John laughed breaking contact and dragging Sherlock the last few inches onto the surface of the bed.

“Too much clothing,” Sherlock stated as he de-clothed John with a practiced swiftness that defied the speed of light concept.

“I’ve got you.” John murmured again. He knew Sherlock detested repetition. He also knew he could say those words all night without fear of retaliation.

It was their personal code, something they had never really talked about, yet was a given truth between them. It meant that they took care of each other, they had each others backs. That the love and affection that coursed through their veins was too deep to voice. To palpable to be held in mere words. ‘I’ve got you’ meant everything. It was love, passion, affection, adoration, friendship, feeling, tenderness; it was all of that and everything else.

“I’ve got you.” Sherlock whispered. His deep baritone voice sang the words and they reverberated in the chambers of John’s heart.


End file.
